All I Want for Christmas
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: It's Christmas again. Time for miracles and love. Our favorite duelists are holding a Christmas Party. Let's see what happens. Includes Multiple Pairings and Shippings.


Me: Here's a little Christmas Special for readers. Though I'm not sure is it going to be little.

Jack: You know that Christmas is over.

Me: So? That doesn't mean I can't write this.

Sly: You're a pathetic.

Me: Ignoring that. I said there will be multiple shippings…

Ruka: Knowing your obsession about them this story will have Invitationshipping AKA MexSly and PattyxRua.

Me: Wow! You're a psychic. Also this will feature Faithshipping and probably JackxCarlyxMikage love triangle. Crow, Tenpei and Bob are going to be third wheels…

Crow, Tenpei, Bob: Hey!

Me: That's pretty much it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the song All I Want for Christmas. Enjoy the Story!

There were only couple days to Christmas. It was final day at school before Christmas vacation. It was pretty laidback day and nothing really happened, so I'm just going to skip to the end of the school day.

''You're free to go now.'' The teacher said. Some students were still looking at their Diplomas, but soon left. Ruka was proud of her Diploma getting mostly A-. Rua couldn't say the same as he had couple B's and C's and even one D on… math. (AN: No surprise there)

''You could have done better Rua.'' Tenpei said. Well easy for him to say. He was probably smartest in class.

''Well at least I got A- on P.E.'' Rua said still little bummed about his Diploma. Patty giggled little at this. Her Diploma was quite similar to Ruka's.

''Well that's not a surprise. I mean you're so hyperactive all the time.'' Patty said still giggling a little and others joined her laughter. Rua looked at her annoyed, which made her shut up. ''I'm not saying it's a bad thing.'' Patty said with apologetic eyes.

''It is fine.'' Rua said being back to his usual self. Ruka then looked around the classroom to see they were only ones left beside the teacher.

''Hey! Where did Sly go?'' Ruka asked little worried.

''Sly? He left minutes ago. If you hurry you might…'' Patty said, but was left in a dust as Ruka had quickly hurried out of the room. This made Patty smile a little. ''Like she couldn't make it more obvious.'' Patty said to herself.

Ruka had quickly grabbed her winter jacket and headed outside to the snowy land. Some students were still there. She desperately looked around, until she saw black winter jacket and dark blue hat in the distance.

''Wait Sly!'' Ruka yelled. Sly seemed to hear her as he stopped and looked behind to see Ruka approaching. She was running towards him, which in this weather was stupid. To prove his point Ruka slipped and was about to fall to the ground, but luckily for her Sly managed to catch her.

''Careful.'' He simply said and helped her stand up. He noticed she was little red, but it was hard to know if it was from blushing or from cold.

''Thanks Sly. Anyway I was wondering… we are going to make a little Christmas party and I was thinking if you would like to come.'' Ruka asked blushing a little. She felt like she had just asked him on a date.

''Who do you mean by we?'' Sly inquired. He was little interested about party, but he was never really a party person.

''Me, Rua and other signers among others. So do you want to come?'' Ruka asked. She noticed from the corner of her eye that others were coming also.

''No thanks.'' Sly said coldly. Ruka flinched a little at his tone.

''C'mon! It's going to be fun!'' Ruka said. Sly looked at her for a moment. _''Why does she have to look so adorably cute? Wait! Adorably? Cute? Since when have does two words been in my dictionary?'' _Sly thought slightly blushing. Ruka was still staring at him waiting for an answer.

''Fine.'' Sly answered. He knew that she would never stop asking if he didn't go. Ruka smiled widely at this.

''That's great! We have go to the Yusei's place first, so let's go!'' Ruka said and took his arm and started to drag. She was surprisingly strong for a young girl. Patty giggled a little and Rua glared at Sly.

''What does she see in Sly?'' Rua wondered sounding slightly angrily. Patty looked at him surprised.

''So you know Ruka likes Sly?'' Patty asked surprised. When it comes to love Rua was the densest person around. If he had slightest clue about love he would have realized her feelings for him.

''Wait what! Ruka likes Sly!'' Rua yelled, so loud that the whole city heard him. Others closed their ears.

''Yes! Probably from the start of the school year.'' Patty said. Rua gasped at this and his eyes widened.

''What!'' Rua yelled. This time it was heard to space.

In space.

Random astronaut heard the yell. ''Hudson we have a problem.'' Random astronaut said.

Back in the world where cardgames are the only law.

Patty just sighed. She knew he doesn't approve Ruka dating or even liking Sly, but it's not like he can control love. ''Let's just go to Yusei's place.'' Patty said and started to walk.

Little while later in Yusei's place.

''What do you mean you lost it?'' Jack yelled. Despite that Christmas is soon Jack remained normal. Crow had just lost his Scar-Red Nova Dragon card.

''I just did. I do wish someone could help.'' Crow said. The sentence was directed to both Yusei and Jack. Jack wasn't helping, because it was Crow who lost it and Yusei despite of Christmas was working on program. It was harder now that Bruno isn't here. He disappeared as soon as Yliaster was defeated.

''Just keep looking. I'm sure you can find it.'' Yusei said still looking at the computer. Crow just sighed. He didn't understand how Yusei can be so workaholic.

''I'm trying. But it's not like anyone's going to help.'' Crow said. As soon as those words left his mouth door was opened and bunch of kids ran to the room. ''Thanks for Christmas miracles.'' Crow said once they entered.

''Hey Yusei.'' Rua and others save for Sly said at the same time. Yusei finally took his face from the computer and looked at them smiling.

''Hey you guys. How was your last school day?'' Yusei asked. Kids (AN: Once again expect Sly) chorused with yes. ''That's nice. Can I see your diplomas?'' Yusei asked. The question was directed to Rua and Ruka, but Bob, Tenpei, Patty and even Sly showed theirs. Sly just showed, because Ruka would have forced him to do it anyway.

''Great work you guys… Rua? You got D from math? Even after I tutored you.'' Yusei said confused. Rua just scratched his neck nervously. ''Well Ruka and Sly did well. Almost everything are A-'' Yusei said proudly. Rua laughed a little at this.

''Never knew Sly was a geek.'' Rua said still laughing. Tenpei and Bob laughed a little as well, Sly glared at him and Ruka and Patty sighed

''Can we return to the more important business, like finding my Scar-Red Nova Dragon?'' Jack asked angrily. He had never really liked these kids especially that suspicious Sly kid.

''Hey! I'm looking for it.'' Crow yelled from under the table. He lifted his head and crashed with the top. ''Auch!'' Crow said in pain and came from under the table. ''Seriously it's not here. When did you last saw it?'' Crow asked. Jack pondered for a moment.

''Carly wanted to see it for some reason… probably going to write article about its awesomeness.'' Jack said crossing his arms. As Crow heard this he came dangerously close to Jack with angry expression.

''Are you telling me… that I have been searching for your stupid card 15 minutes for nothing?'' Crow asked getting angrier every second. Jack's expression remained same though slight fear was evident in his eyes.

''Maybe.'' Jack said. This made Crow wanting to kill Jack, but Yusei hold him back.

''Let me go! I want to teach this jacka…'' He started, but then remembered there were children in there. ''I mean jerk a lesson.'' Crow corrected. Yusei however had a strong grip of him.

''Relax Crow! Nothing bad came from this.'' Ruka said. She hated to see people fight. This seemed to calm Crow down a little as he stopped his violent assault attempt.

''Good. Can we talk about the Christmas Party now?'' Rua asked impatiently. Others nodded and they started to talk. ''Anyway the party is going to be held at our place. How about guests?'' Rua said suddenly being in charge.

''I asked Aki to do it, but I haven't seen her in a while.'' Yusei stated. Suddenly the door was again opened this time revealing magenta haired girl. ''Speak of a devil.'' Yusei muttered.

''Hey guys! Oh you are here too.'' Aki said referring to the kids. They greeted her back. ''About the guests, Carly is definitely coming, Ushio and Mikage also try to come. Sherry and Mizoguchi might come…that's mostly all important people.'' Aki said. Yusei nodded at this.

''That's good. Thanks Aki.'' Yusei said smiling at her. Aki blushed slightly and nodded. Once again door was opened. This time revealing a woman with weird glasses and woman with a blue hair.

''What do you mean you don't have it?'' Mikage said angrily.

''I just don't.'' Carly answered. Jack and Crow stared at them looking confused. The fight was similar to the one they had just seconds ago.

''Carly and Mikage calm down. What happened?'' Aki asked. Sure it was normal to see those two fighting, but she still wanted to know.

''Carly here lost Atlas-sama's Scar-Red Nova Dragon.'' Mikage said pointing her accusingly.

''I didn't lose it! I just don't where it is right now…'' Carly said looking away. Neither noticed Jack's angry expression.

''My Scar-Red Nova Dragon is gone!'' Jack yelled angrily at two women. Both jumped back in fear. Everyone else watched the scene with nervous look.

''I said it's not gone. I will find it.'' Carly said. Jack seemed to calm down a little. They continued their conversion about the party.

''What about the presents? That's the most important thing, right?'' Rua said with a huge smile. Ruka sighed at his acting.

''We already have presents, but…'' Ruka started, but Rua had bolted out of the room. He soon came back sweating a little.

''They are not here.'' Rua said. He searched the entire house garage thing, but didn't see a single present.

''No. They are in a place you will never think of going.'' Ruka said smiling a little.

''Sly's house?'' Rua suggested. Others face-palmed and Sly just frowned a little.

''Let's go with that. Anyway since its formal party we all need suites and dresses.'' Ruka said. She could hear most of the guys groan.

''There's no way I'm going to this party now.'' Sly said and started to walk towards the door, but Ruka with mad ninja skills jumped in front of the door. Sly looked at her amazed.

''But you already said you'll come.'' Ruka said slightly sadly.

''Well I was lying.'' Sly lied. He was actually considering of coming to party.

''Really?'' Ruka said sadness now evident in her voice.

''Yes, so let me leave.'' Sly said not catching the sadness. Ruka was close to crying now. Ruka silently moved aside. Sly walked past her, but then noticed her expression. Sly now regretted what he said. He looked around the room to see Patty, Rua and Aki glaring at him. He then sighed. ''Whatever, I stay.'' Sly said.

Ruka raised her head to see Sly looking little guilty. She smiled at him and then went back to her spot.

''Now since that is done with… I think we have everything planned. We can go to shop clothes tomorrow.'' Aki suggested and everyone agreed. All non-signers (not including Rua) left the building.

''Hey Ruka there's something I want to talk to you about.'' Aki said. Ruka nodded and they went to another room.

''So what is it?'' Ruka asked. Aki sighed and walked around the room a bit.

''That Sly kid… you like him right?'' Aki asked. Ruka was taken back and started to blush.

''What! He's just a friend.'' Ruka lied. Aki shook her head not believing her.

''Anyone could see how sad you were when you argued with him, anyone could see how you blush when he compliments you and anyone could see how you smile when he joins you.'' Aki listed. Ruka was about say something back, but she knew it was useless.

''Fine. Yes I like Sly. Probably from the first time I met him.'' Ruka admitted blushing harder. ''Now why don't you admit you like Yusei?'' Ruka said with smile. Aki sighed and started to blush.

''Yeah… I like Yusei.'' Aki admitted.

''Don't try to deny… Wait! You actually admitted.'' Ruka said surprised. It never went like this in the movies. ''Why don't you tell him?''

''There's no way he likes me back.'' Aki said sadly.

''Are you kidding me? He has saved you multiple times, gave his Stardust Dragon to you and helped you to become riding duelist. No one would do that much for just a friend.'' Ruka said trying to cheer her up.

''Are you sure?'' Aki asked looking at the younger girl. Ruka nodded.

''C'mon. Tomorrow we found a dress that makes Yusei breathless when he sees you.'' Ruka said smiling at Aki.

''And we find you a dress that will make Sly faint.'' Aki said. At this Ruka sweatdropped.

''Are you sure that's a good thing?'' Ruka asked. Aki nodded with a small smile.

''Of course.'' Aki said still smiling.

Let's skip to tomorrow when they go shopping.

The girls were all together looking for right dresses.

''So Patty, what kind of dress you want?'' Ruka asked.

''Dunno. I don't have a huge budget, so nothing expensive at least.'' Patty said sighing.

''Don't worry. Rua will like whatever you wear.'' Ruka said smiling a little.

''Why would I care what he thinks?'' Patty said blushing.

''It's because you like him.''

''No I don't''

''Yes you do''

''C'mon you two stop arguing.'' Aki said. ''Patty doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to.'' At this Patty smiled widely, while Ruka frowned a little

''But you managed make me admit I like Sly, so…'' Ruka started put then covered her mouth. Patty, Carly and Mikage started to smirk at this.

''Hah! I knew you like Sly.'' Patty said victoriously.

''Wasn't Sly that emo looking kid? The one you argued with?'' Mikage questioned and Ruka nodded at this blushing slightly.

''Young love is so cute!'' Carly said happily.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

''Mom I don't need a new suit.'' Sly said whining like a little kid.

''Yes you do. You need something that will make Ruka speechless in front of you.'' Kasumi said smiling down at her son. Sly blushed slightly at this.

''I don't like Ruka.'' Sly denied.

''Sure sure whatever you say. How about this one?'' Kasumi said pulling out a blue suit.

''Lame''

''How about this?'' Kasumi said this time pulling out green one.

''Pathetic.''

Kasumi sighed. She doesn't know why her son hates mostly everything.

Sly was looking around while her mother was looking another suits. He still had his old one, but nooooo he just had to get another one. Suddenly he spotted something. It was Rua and Yusei. Great! Out of all clothing stores they had go to this one.

''Then there's this! Huh? What are you looking at?'' Kasumi said. She looked in the same direction as Sly and also spotted Yusei and Rua. ''Oh? Are those your friends?'' Kasumi asked.

''I wouldn't call them friends.'' Sly said semi-glaring at them. Rua probably hated him and Yusei…well he doesn't care about him.

''But you still know them. Let's go say hey.'' Kasumi said and started to walk towards them.

''No let's not.'' Sly said surprised and tried to stop his mother, but it was too late.

''Why do I need a new suit? There's nothing about the old one.'' Rua said annoyed.

''Because Aki said that you need a new one. Besides that old one is starting to be too small.'' Yusei said. He also needed a suite, because he has never gone to anything formal.

''So if Aki said you should jump off a cliff you would?'' Rua asked hint of teasing in his voice.

''That's a different thing.'' Yusei said.

''How about Jack and Crow? Don't they need new suites as well?'' Rua said crossing his arms.

''Jack said he imported one (which Crow was not happy about) and Crow…Crow has a different way of doing things.'' Yusei said. Crow was never a type to be into suits or anything. He then noticed Sly and his mother approaching. ''Isn't that Sly?'' Yusei asked. Rua looked at that direction and glared when he saw Sly.

''Sly.'' Rua said. Sly smirked a little.

''Rua. I thought the clown shop was that way.'' Sly said still smirking.

''And I thought….Emo shop was that way.'' Rua said back.

''Wow! You are thinking! Guess there's first time for everything.'' Sly said smirk never fading.

''Why you…'' Rua said and was about to attack, but Yusei hold him back.

''Relax Rua. Anyway it's nice to meet you Mrs…''' Yusei started.

''Kokuryu. But please call me Kasumi. And you are?'' Kasumi said smiling a little.

''Yusei Fudo and this is Rua. It's nice to meet you.'' Yusei said and shook her hand.

''You too. But I can't say the same for these two.'' Kasumi said glancing at Rua and Sly who were glaring at each other. Yusei let out a little sigh.

''Yeah Rua almost hates Sly which is completely opposite of what his twin sister Ruka thinks.'' Yusei said. At this Kasumi's head perked up.

''Did you say Ruka?'' Kasumi asked which Yusei nodded to. ''So Ruka is this guy's twin sister huh?'' Kasumi said. This seemed to confuse Yusei.

''Have you heard of Ruka?'' Yusei asked.

''Yes. Sly mentions her from time to time. And I'm sure he likes her.'' Kasumi said whispering the last part.

''Really? Well it also seems that Ruka likes Sly back… Hey, we're having Christmas Party in couple days, so would you like to come? It could be a good moment to matchmake them.'' Yusei suggested.

''Sure. C'mon Sly! I saw a great suit right over there.'' Kasumi said and dragged Sly away.

Let's go back to the girls.

''Well, how do I look?'' Aki asked twirling in her dress.

''It's good, but we need something that makes Yusei speechless.'' Ruka said. Others nodded. Aki sighed and went back behind the curtain. She then took another dress and put it on. She showed to others.

'' Then how about this one?'' Aki asked. The only answer she got was disapproving faces. ''Don't tell you hate this one as well?'' Aki asked in annoyed tone.

''No, but we found something that will look perfect on you.'' Carly said and showed her a dress.

''There's no way I wear that!'' Aki said. Mikage sighed at this.

''Told you she took it well.'' Mikage said.

''C'mon Aki! We four already have dresses and we have been here for 30 minutes already. You can at least try it.'' Ruka said well more like commanded. Older girl sighed and went back behind the curtain. When she came back she was met with happy faces.

''It looks perfect!'' Patty said.

''You look amazing in it.'' Ruka said.

''You would be a fool to not to wear that.'' Carly said. Aki looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

''I guess I take this one.'' Aki said and others cheered.

And now let's skip to the party… well to the start of the party.

''Everything seems to be fine.'' Rua said to himself. He was alone in the house since Ruka had gone to Aki's house to get ready. Why? He doesn't know. He was wearing green suit with white undershirt and green tie with black pants. Suddenly he heard doorbell ringed. He went to open it and to his dismay it was Sly. ''Sly.''

''Rua'' Sly said back. He was wearing dark blue suit with also white undershirt and black pants. His mother was behind him.

''You look like an idiot.'' Rua said with a slight smirk.

''Thank you, you look like a clown.'' Sly said with even bigger smirk. He then went inside and looked around. ''Looks like I'm the first one here. So it's just me, you, my mother and Ruka here?'' Sly questioned.

''It's just three of us. Ruka went to Aki's place for some reason. And why do you care?'' Rua said in an unpleasant tone. Sly was about to answer, but his mother cut him off.

''Because Sly likes Ruka that's why.'' Kasumi said smiling. Rua's face became shocked, while Sly blushed slightly.

''I don't like Ruka.'' Sly denied despite of his blushing face.

''Stop denying it. It's not nice thing to do.'' Kasumi said hitting him on the head. Neither noticed how angry Rua was becoming. Suddenly he started to chase Sly around.

''You can't like her. She's too young to have a boyfriend.'' Rua yelled still chasing him around.

''Hey Kasumi.'' Yusei said arriving suddenly. Kasumi turned around and smiled to the young man.

''Hello Yusei. My, don't you look handsome.'' Kasumi said. Yusei looked down on him. He was wearing a simple tuxedo. It was quite uncomfortable to wear this while riding a Duel Runner.

''Thank you.'' Yusei said and then noticed Rua chasing Sly. ''What happened?'' Yusei asked confused.

''I just told Rua that Sly likes Ruka.'' Kasumi said not seeing anything bad about it.

''That was not so good idea. Rua is so overprotective of his sister that I'm sure he won't let her have a boyfriend until she's 18.''Yusei said sighing.

''Well I'm sure she won't have to wait for that long.'' Kasumi said and giggled.

Meanwhile Rua has Sly trapped in a corner.

''Now, answer me… Do you like Ruka?'' Rua asked in a serious tone.

''I already told you I don't like her.'' Sly denied, but deep down (really deep) he knew he was lying.

''Your mother says otherwise…Tell me the truth, Do You Like My Sister?'' Rua said putting press on every word. Sly didn't know how to escape this situation and while he normally wasn't threatened by Rua, this time he was.

''I do.'' Sly admitted after long pause. At this Rua sighed. _''So they do like each other…I wished my sister would have chosen better guy, but I guess…I have to live with it.'' _Rua thought.

''I see…I can't say I like you, but I can't talk in my sister's place. I'm not sure what Ruka feels, but if you like her you should tell her, at the party, tonight.'' Rua said. Sure he lied about not knowing what her sister feels after all Patty had told him, but he didn't want to make this easy.

Sly was unsure what do say. What are you supposed to say in this kinda of situation? ''I'll try.'' Sly said. It wasn't the best answer, but it was best he could come up with.

''Good.'' Rua simply said.

Now let's go little forward in time. It was now very start of the party and most of the guests had arrived. But there were no girls around (Aside from Sherry and Kasumi)

''Where are everyone else?'' Crow asked. He hadn't bothered to dress up, since he didn't want to waste any money, Jack on the other hand was a different story.

''Don't know. Hope nothing bad happened.'' Jack said. He was wearing similar outfit like in WRGP premiere, but this was yellow in color. Actually it almost looked like golden.

''I go and get some fresh air. Say when others come.'' Sherry mentioned and left for the balcony. She hadn't bothered to dress up either wearing her normal clothes instead.

''I accompany you my lady.'' Mizoguchi said and followed her. He was also wearing his normal clothes deciding that they were formal enough.

Suddenly lights dimmed out. A spotlight appeared out of nowhere and now hit curtain.

''Since when have you had that?'' Tenpei asked confused.

''Don't ask me. I don't know what's going on.'' Rua asked being as confused as him. Bob wasn't listening as he was enjoying food while Sly watched with fake interest. Suddenly MC (Yeah the announcer guy.) came behind the curtain with a microphone.

''Ladies and Gentleman. Let me present you ladies of absolute perfection, goddesses of beauty and women of every man's desire.'' Mc announced while others sweatdropped. How much did he get paid for saying that?

''Here are Aki Izayoi, Carly Nagisa, Mikage Sagiri, Ruka Terasaki and Patty Mizuno .'' Mc said and curtain opened and revealed all five. Once everyone saw them all boys gasped, even those who don't have crush on them. Ruka was wearing pink dress, Aki had red one, Patty had yellow, Carly had green and Mikage had blue one.

(AN: I'm really sorry, but I won't describe the dresses. I'm not good at describing things and me being boy and those being dresses aren't making it easier. You can decide yourself what kind of dresses they had.)

''_Mission accomplished.'' _All girls thought at the same time when they saw their crushes reactions.

Sly was currently having problems keeping his mouth shut. Also he found it hard to look at anything else than Ruka. _''I don't know what I should say… what if she comes to talk to me? Think Sly!'' _Sly thought. It's not like he has been in this situation before.

The same problem applied to Rua. He also couldn't take his eyes off Patty.

Yusei however found it hard to prevent drooling. _''That dress looks like it was made for Aki. She looks so beautiful… no she's more than beautiful.'' _Yusei thought.

Jack however was a different story. It's not that he didn't think Carly or Mikage looked beautiful, but he has never really been into romance. That made him only boy who didn't look like an idiot. (Aside from Mizoguchi of course)

Sherry noticing something was going on went back inside. When she saw what happened she let out small smile. ''Of course it was something like that.'' Sherry said silently.

Aki was smiling widely as she saw Yusei, but her smile dimmed a little when she saw a woman next to Yusei. Woman looked little old, but maybe she was younger than she looks. _''Yusei didn't mention anyone else coming, who is that woman?'' _Aki thought slightly jealous.

After a while girls had finally went down to speak with other people. Ruka immediately went to Sly, Patty went to Rua, both Mikage and Carly went to Jack (and ignored poor Ushio) and Aki silently walked to Yusei.

''Hey Yusei.'' Aki said putting up a cheery smile. Yusei who finally regained his composure snapped out of his thoughts.

''Hey Aki. You look beautiful in that.'' Yusei said blushing slightly. Aki blushed as well, but then directed her attention to Kasumi.

''And who is this?'' Aki asked confused pointing at Kasumi.

''This is Kasumi. Sorry I didn't mention her coming it must have slipped my mind.'' Yusei little embarrassed.

''It doesn't matter. It is fun to meet another one of Yusei's friends.'' Kasumi said happily and extended her hand. Aki reluctantly shook it.

''Anyway Yusei… could I speak with you for a moment…alone?'' Aki asked. Yusei just nodded and they went little farther from others.

''So what is it?'' Yusei asked confused.

''I see you didn't bother to tell that you had a girlfriend.'' Aki suddenly said. Yusei was taken aback by this.

''What girlfriend?'' Yusei asked even more confused. At this Aki turned angrily around.

''Don't play dumb. I'm talking about Kasumi!'' Aki nearly yelled. Yusei looked at Aki confused and then started to laugh a bit. This obviously surprised Aki. ''What's funny?'' Aki asked becoming even angrier.

''Kasumi is not my girlfriend… She is Sly's mother.'' Yusei said between laughs. At this Aki's eyes widened.

''She is Sly's mother?'' Aki asked and Yusei nodded. Aki became really embarrassed.

''Why did you think she was my girlfriend?'' Yusei asked. Aki blushed a little and tried to think of something.

''No reason. Why did you invite her?'' Aki asked.

''Well she thought it was a good time to matchmake those two.'' Yusei said pointing at Sly and Ruka.

''Really? Well Ruka told me she likes Sly…'' Aki started.

Meanwhile with others.

''I'm still glad you came Sly.'' Ruka said smiling.

''Yeah…I mean…I was… I didn't…'' Sly said and mentally kicked himself. _''I've never acted like this with anyone. Get a hold of yourself!'' _Sly yelled at his head.

''What's wrong?'' Ruka said when she noticed him acting weird. Sly noticed she had put one of those impossible to resist kinda of faces. _''Stop doing that! You're only making things worse.'' _

''Wow! You look great in that dress.'' Tenpei said blushing slightly. Not that he had a crush on Patty or anything. Patty giggled a little at this.

''Thanks Tenpei. I'm glad you like it.'' Patty said smiling.

Suddenly Rua felt something weird in his chest. For some reason when Tenpei had said that and Patty replied like that made his heart hurt, but he didn't know what it was.

''Hello! Are you in there Rua?'' Patty asked worried. Rua finally snapped from his train of thoughts to see Patty staring at him.

''What?'' Rua asked.

''I asked you do you like the dress.'' Patty asked blushing slightly. Truth to be told Rua could come up with million words to describe it and its owner, but…

''I guess it looks okay.'' Rua said.

''Only okay?'' Both Bob and Tenpei said at the same time.

''Atlas-Sama! Do you like my dress?'' Mikage said.

''How about me Jack do you like my dress?'' Carly asked then glared at Mikage. Mikage glared back.

''I think they look great.'' Jack said though he really didn't care. Mikage and Carly both blushed because of this.

''I also think you two look great.'' Ushio said trying to be noticed.

''Oh thank you agent Ushio.'' Mikage said and then returned his attention to Jack.

''It is officer.'' Ushio said sadly and then went eat something for some reason.

Yusei and Aki had both went back to Kasumi who was staring intently at Sly and Ruka. She then noticed Aki and Yusei and smiled at them.

''There you are. Is everything fine?'' Kasumi asked little worried.

''Yeah... anyway what should we do to get those two together?'' Yusei asked looking at Sly and Ruka.

''Well we could do something with those.'' Aki said and pointed at the ceiling. In the ceiling were mistletoes the plants that for some reason demand you to kiss. There were couple amount of them, but none of them were at the spots were couples were.

''Good idea… also dancing might be good idea. We have a stereo and everything.'' Yusei said.

''I guess that's the plan then.'' Kasumi said happily when they put plan in action. When Yusei and Aki left Kasumi's smile was replaced with a smirk. _''I don't think Ruka and my son are only ones getting together this night.'' _ Kasumi thought.

''Hey Crow! Could you do me favor?'' Yusei asked. Crow smiled at his old buddy.

''What kind of favor are you talking about?'' Crow asked.

''I need you to put some kinda of good romantic dancing song.'' Yusei asked. Crow looked at him confused. Yusei isn't kind of guy who cares about romance.

''Why? So you can dance with Aki?'' Crow asked with slight smirk. Yusei blushed slightly at this.

''Actually we are trying to get those two together.'' Yusei said pointing at Sly and Ruka. Crow looked at them and then smiled.

''I understand. I do it.'' Crow said. Yusei thanked him and then went back to Aki.

''Crow's putting some music. What about the mistletoes?'' Yusei asked.

''Well I think in order to put them under the mistletoe we need to push them under it.'' Aki said little sadly. She didn't want to hurt them.

''I guess it's necessary.'' Yusei said not liking the plan much himself.

''Alright now everyone pick a partner. We are going to dance a little.'' Crow said and put All I Want for Christmas is You playing.

''Dancing?'' Sly said confused. Ruka looked around and then smiled a little.

''I guess we have to dance. Do you mind being my partner?'' Ruka asked blushing.

''_I don't want lot for Christmas.''_

''_There's only one thing I need.''_

''I don't like dancing.'' Sly said.

''You don't like or you haven't tried. C'mon it will be fun!'' Ruka said extending her hand. Sly seeing no other choice took it.

''I love this song.'' Patty exclaimed.

''Umm…Patty? Would you like to dance?'' Rua asked nervously and blushing. Patty was also blushing.

''_I don't care about the presents.''_

''_Underneath the Christmas Tree''_

''Are you sure you want to dance with an ugly girl like me?'' Patty asked referring to his previous comment about dress.

''Look I'm sorry… you look great, so please?'' Rua asked with a smile. This made Patty blush crimson.

''Sure.'' Patty answered and took his hand. On the background Tenpei was smiling. _''Good job Rua.'' _

''Atlas-Sama lets dance.'' Mikage said taking his right arm.

''No dance with me Jack.'' Carly said taking the left arm.

''I can't dance with you both.'' Jack said and was desperately trying to free his arms.

''_I just want you for my own.''_

''_More than you could ever know.''_

''Umm…Yusei? Since we kinda arranged this… I think we should dance as well.'' Aki said blushing.

''I agree.'' Yusei said and lead her to dancefloor.

''_Make my wish come true.''_

''_All I want for Christmas is You.''_

This meant that Ushio, Tenpei, Bob, Sherry, Kasumi and Mizoguchi were left without partners. Ushio who tried to make Mikage jealous asked Sherry to dance only to be rejected harshly. He then tried to ask Kasumi which surprisingly worked.

At this point Sly was glad his mother had taught him how to dance. Another problem was that if it was hard to control his hormones when she was meter away from him then it was definitely not easier when she was only inches away from his face.

''I never knew you could dance.'' Ruka said happily.

''Well…you know…'' Sly said again not making any sense. Now that she was this close to his face he found it hard to not to stare at her lips. Those pink lips. How he wanted to kiss them… _''No Sly! Bad thoughts. Stop thinking how utterly beautiful she looks like.'' _Sly thought.

Rua also didn't have much problems dancing being taught when he was young. _It's just hard to concentrate when Patty looks so pretty.'' _Rua thought.

Meanwhile Jack was trying to free his arms, but eventually he had to dance one minute with Mikage and then another one minute with Carly and continue like that.

Yusei however had problems. He had never been taught to dance. He never needed such skill. This was immediately noticed by Aki, when Yusei continued to step on her feet.

''You don't know how to dance?'' Aki asked.

''No… I never saw the need to learn it.'' Yusei asked little embarrassed. They stopped for a moment.

''Then I shall teach you. Like you taught me how to skate.'' Aki said remembering their little date at skating rink.

''You don't really have to…'' Yusei said, but Aki shook her head. She then took his hand and put it on her wrist. She then put her arm on Yusei's shoulder and took his other hand with other. She then started to walk right and left. Yusei just followed her lead.

''See! You're good at this.'' Aki said blushing slightly. She has hardly ever been this close to Yusei before.

''I guess.'' Yusei said. For some reason he learned it really fast. (AN: Well he's a genius after all.) He really enjoyed dancing with Aki right now.

''Excuse me for a moment.'' Kasumi said to Ushio as she went to talk to Crow who was still standing around the stereo. ''Hello.'' Kasumi simply said. Crow looked at her with a surprised look.

''And you are?'' Crow asked confused. Nobody mentioned anyone else coming.

''I'm Kasumi Sly's mother. Yusei invited me. Now, could you do me a favor?'' Kasumi asked.

''Two favors in a same day? Well what is it?'' Crow asked.

''I need you to stop music when all the couples are under a mistletoe.'' Kasumi said. Crow raised an eyebrow at the odd request.

''Are you part of Let's Matchmake Sly and Ruka team as well?'' Crow asked with a small smirk.

''Yes, but I'm also part of Let's Matchmake All the Other Couples in This Party team. So please?'' Kasumi asked.

''Sure. Why not? I'm getting annoyed at how obvious Aki and Yusei are myself.'' Crow said. Kasumi thanked him and then went to stand far away from mistletoes. _''Well this is going to be hard. How in the world I'm going to find such a perfect moment?'' _Crow wondered. He kept looking between ceiling and the floor and managed to find a perfect moment. He stopped music immediately. As the music stopped so did the couples.

''Hey what's the deal Crow?'' Yusei asked annoyed.

''Umm…Do you guys mind looking to the ceiling?'' Tenpei said and pointed up. Everyone looked up to see mistletoes in perfect positions. This made all couples blush hard.

''It's an old tradition. We don't really have to uphold it.'' Sly said annoyed, despite his want to kiss Ruka.

''Oh…right.'' Ruka said sadly. Kasumi angrily walked to them.

''I've had enough of you two.'' Kasumi said and crashed their heads together, thus making them kiss. Both were in huge shock, but eventually relaxed into it.

''Well this is awkward.'' Rua said blushing.

''Well it looks like we have no choice.'' Patty said and out of blue kissed him. Tenpei and Bob smiled to them on the background.

Aki was blushing hard as she looked up, then at Yusei. She noticed Yusei was glaring at Crow with a little blush on his face.

''Yusei…'' Aki said causing Yusei to turn to her. As soon as he did Aki crashed her lips to him. Yusei had no objections and to deepen the kiss he put his hands around Aki's waist, while Aki put her hands around his neck.

''Atlas-Sama… kiss me first.'' Mikage said putting his lips on ''Kissing Position'' (AN: You know when you are going to kiss someone)

''No Jack! Me first!'' Carly said doing the same thing as Mikage.

''Okay I have had it! I think you both are really attractive young women.'' At this both Mikage and Carly blushed. ''But… I have no interest in either of you.'' Jack said causing Mikage and Carly gasp. Jack then left the room leaving two brokenhearted women.

''Atlas-Sama.'' Mikage said sadly.

''Jack.'' Carly said in same level of sadness.

Ushio decided to try and comfort them, only to fail miserably. And since Kasumi was too busy taking pictures of Sly and Ruka kissing Sherry decided to go to them.

''You two. Pull yourselves together. Sure Jack doesn't like you both in that way, but you can still be friends. Stop that crying and one day you can find a man.'' Sherry said trying to cheer them up. These kinds of words were quite uncommon from Sherry, but Mikage and Carly wiped their tears and stopped crying.

''You're right. I'm sorry about how I acted towards you.'' Mikage said ashamed. Carly however smiled.

''Don't worry. I didn't make things any easier. Friends?'' Carly asked extending her arm.

''Friends.'' Mikage said and shook it.

Sly and Ruka had finally stopped kissing with both of their faces extremely red. Kasumi sighed and said something about not taking enough pictures.

Ruka was panting for breath. That was her first kiss and boy did she love it. ''Sly… I guess this is pretty obvious now, but I…I…Love you.'' Ruka said blushing even more.

''I kinda figured that out. I love you too.'' Sly said pulling her in another kiss.

''Why don't you follow their lead.?'' Tenpei asked from Rua and Patty which made them blush a lot.

''I guess…Patty… I really like you a lot.'' Rua said blushing.

''Don't worry. I like you too.'' Patty said smiling at him.

Meanwhile Aki and Yusei still hadn't stopped kissing. It had probably turned into a make-out by now.

''C'mon you two! We don't want to make this fic M-Rated.'' Crow yelled causing everyone to look at him strangely.

''I think he meant to say, Get a room!'' Ruka yelled. Yusei and Aki seemed to finally snap out of it. Once they stopped kissing they blushed hard.

''I think we all know what we're supposed to say.'' Yusei said causing Aki to giggle a little.

''I know I do.'' Aki said and both said the three sacred words.

''I love you.'' Both said and everyone cheered for new couples. Mizoguchi was clapping despite that he had done nothing, Bob was eating food, Tenpei was looking at Sly,Ruka, Rua and Patty with a smile, Jack had gone back to room and now had amused smirk on his face, Mikage and Carly noticed and both gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sherry and Kasumi were smiling, Ushio was also letting out a small smile and Crow had put All I Want for Christmas again playing. Final words were just coming.

''_All I want for Christmas…is You''_

''By the way what happened to Jack's Scar-Red Nova Dragon?'' Rua asked. Jack made a furious face.

''What? It's still gone!'' He yelled and everyone started to laugh.

…

Me: Whew! I'm glad this was done.

All couples: ''Staring at the screen with huge blushes.''

Me: That was the reaction I was hoping for.

Mizoguchi: I'm kind of sad that you didn't use me much.

Tenpei: Don't worry. That's a good thing.

Me: Yes it is. Anyway I hoped all you enjoyed despite this being late. I also hope you all had Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. By the way sorry if any characters were OOC.

Sly: By the way…why is so focused on Invitationshipping?

Me: Because it's so Kawaii! Did I sound like a girl just now?

Rua: Yes…yes you did.

Me: Oh…Well anyway I'm obsessed about it so…well anyway once again I hope you enjoyed and had happy holidays.

….

Rua: What about the presents?


End file.
